disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Jake Power Hour
Leo Jake Power Hour is a crossover between Jake and the Never Land Pirates and the Little Einsteins franchise. This movie has spun two sequels. The trilogy is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. Plot Jake and his crew hasn't started a project for the Never Land Science Convention. Jake uses the Teleporting Clam, given by Marina and Stormy. Then, he used to go to the greatest place in the universe. Jake, now appears in a Little Einsteins animation style, arrives inside Rocket's house in California. Leo was reluctantly was cleaning Rocket until Jake drops in and mess with his friends' stuff. Leo accidentally uses Jake's Teleporting Clam, causing him to disappear to Never Land. Just then, Quincy and Annie drop by and mistaken Jake for Leo. After looking with some of the equipment, Jake bumps into June who falls in love with Jake. In Never Land, Leo, now appears in a Jake and the Never Land Pirates animation style, finds himself in Mermaid Lagoon and meet Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. When Leo sees the mermaids, he thinks they're not real. Marina tries to prove to Leo that mermaids exist, but Leo refuses to believe. And worse, Peter Pan, Queen Coraline, and everyone in Never Land mistaken Leo for Jake (due to thinking that he's Jake in a costume). Then Leo gets fed up with the place, and decides to get the Teleporting Clam. As Marina and Stormy head toward Neptune City, Marina was so sad that Jake is gone, revealing that she's in love with him. Stormy convinces that Jake will come back someday and then Marina finally understands and hopes that someday Jake will return to Never Land. The next day, Captain Hook sees Leo with the Teleporting Calm, and she plans to use it to find Pirate Island hideout. When Leo got the remote attached to the calm and about to go home, Hook snatches it from his hand and presses the button, causing him, Leo, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy to teleport to Pirate Island Hideout. Back in California, June and Jake are having a great time until Big Jet kidnaps Rocket. Quincy and Annie try to rescue him, but Big Jet is to fast for them. They came to Jake and June for their help, but Big Jet kidnaps Jake (and also mistaken him for Leo) as will. Jake, with June's help, manages to rescue Rocket. After Jake and Rocket escape from Big Jet, he is sorry for kidnapping him and Rocket and leaves. And Jake, Annie, Quincy, and June are happy that Rocket is okay. In Pirate Island, Leo comes in contact with Jake. Leo doesn't listen to Jake's plan to get out of the hideout and refuses to help him, due to all the trouble he caused. As Captain Hook steal all of their treasure, he became the the new owner of Pirate Island hideout. After talking with Jake, Leo came up with a plan to defeat Hook, and save Pirate Island and the mermaids. So, he tells Marina and Stormy to distract Hook and his crew so he could make some armor to fight Captain Hook with. And finally Leo defeated Captain Hook, Izzy and Cubby got their treasure back, and Stormy puts Captain Hook under the spell of the Mermaid's Song making him forgive that he found the hideout in the first place. Jake tells Marina and Stormy to reopen the portals for him and Leo to return to their own dimensions. The two shake hands between both of their dimensions. It was in the Never Land science convention, also Marina is happy to be with Jake again. And so, Rocket come out of the wormhole and then amazing everyone. Cast * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Colin Ford as Jake * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Erica Huang as June * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Jim Cummings as Big Jet * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Kevin Hendrickson as Bones Transcript Main Article: Leo Jake Power Hour/TranscriptCategory:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Leo Jake Power Hour Movies